Growing Up
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Bella finally worked up enough courage to ask Edward about his family, but will knowing the truth be too much? Edward begins to unfold the terrifying tale of how his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, almost lost what they cared for most. Their Children. Experience the fierce custody battle that exposed the town of Forks to secrets the Cullen Family hoped nobody would know. AH/AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: When reading the entire Twilight Saga, I often found myself captivated by the cover stories they told to the humans around them throughout the years. In this All Human FanFiction, I have decided to meld some of those cover stories, with the true stories told of the characters' backgrounds. The backgrounds may be slightly altered due to character age, not being a vampire, being in modern time, etc. So…Without Further Ado… I give you, **_**Growing Up**_**.**

Bella Swan sat quietly at a table in a coffee shop, drumming her fingers lightly at the latte in her hand. Today was the day she would finally ask him, she thought. It had been well over four months since they began seriously dating, or at least as serious as two high school seniors could date. And now, _now_ felt like the right time to ask him. She had been patient, secretly hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this because Bella truly hated confrontation. But, if their relationship was going to continue into the future, then she needed to know and needed to know now.

Ever since Bella had moved to Forks Washington at the end of her junior year, she knew two things for sure. It was always raining. And that the Cullen family, although very involved with the town, were outsiders. Perhaps that's why she and Edward had found each other. In a sense they were both outside the social norms of the little towns hum drum rhythm. But, being the new girl, from Arizona, Bella knew why everyone looked twice at her. However, despite spending almost every day by his side, she didn't know why Edward got the same glances. Yet, it seemed as if everyone around her did know, her friends, even her own father. And not knowing is what bothered her the most.

Edward sauntered into the store, head pivoting to find her. And when his eyes finally landed on her, he smiled that smile she knew was saved especially for her. Bella stood as he embraced her in a hug, before the pair sat across opposite ends of the short table. However, Edward's smile soon vanished as he Bella begin to chew on her lip. Even if the time they had been together was considered short, he knew this was a telltale sign that something was bothering her.

"Oh no," Edward sighed, dropping his head a little, "Is this what I think it is? Are we breaking up?"

"What? No!" Bella shook her head, "Not at all. Why? Do you want to break up?"

"No! Absolutely not!" the young man ran his hand through his copper hair, "You just seem tense, that's all."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" she began to chew her lip again.

He chuckled slight, "Incredibly. You know whatever it is, you can tell me."

Brown hair girl murmured, "It's more of an ask than a tell."

A charming grin spread across the boy's face, "Ask away."

Bella inhaled deeply, "I want to know about your family. I want to know why I haven't met them. I mean I've met Alice at school and who you claim is your dad that one time I needed stitches, but no one else. Are you embarrassed of me?"

"I'm anything, but embarrassed by you Bella…" Edward began.

"Then what's the issue," she cut him off, "I want to know why Charlie keeps asking me 'has he told you yet?' And why everyone in this Podunk town knows more about my boyfriend than I do!"

He twirled his thumbs together, "I guess it was only a matter of time before you had to know. And I'm glad no one else has told you. But, are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes," she replied, her brown eyes pleading.

Edward nodded, "The man I 'claim to be my father', for all intents and purposes, is my father, Bella. I'm adopted. All of my siblings are either adopted or fostered, by my parents."

"That's it? Edward a lot of people are adopted. Why is it some…?" her boyfriend put his hand up, as if to say, 'let me finish.'

"Bella do you know how old Carlisle is?" an ornery smirk played on his faced.

"You call your dad by his first name?"

"You do when he's only 33," the young man couldn't help but chuckle, as his girlfriend's mouth dropped, "You see, very unconventional, especially since I'm their youngest. A lot of people didn't, and still don't understand, why Carlisle and Esme would take on five teenagers. Especially being so young themselves."

"You have three other sibling besides Alice?" the girl nodded, "Five kids. Five _teenagers_. That's, a lot for two people to handle, regardless of age."

"Exactly," Edward sighed "And we were certainly not the easiest, most well behaved bunch either," he swallowed hard, "There was a point in time that ours actions almost got us take away from them. I think that's the story your father keeps pestering you about."

"Charlie knows?" Bella furrowed her brow.

"Charlie was there," he took her hand.

"There? Where?" she twisted her face.

Edward lowered his green eyes, "At the trail. Almost the entire town was there," he looked left, then right, before turning to girlfriend, "You see, in small towns it's hard to keep anything quiet, but when it's a massive custody battle involving the town's best doctor and his rowdy bunch of children, it is front page news. And when the person claiming that the doctor and his wife are unfit parents, is her ex-husband…Well, you know Forks shut down completely," he stifled a breath, nervously running his hands through his hair again, "Bella, there are things that people in this town shouldn't know about my family, but they do. And it's been wrong to keep them from you. And perhaps that's why I haven't taken you to meet all of them because their stories and this trial have shaped us into who we are today. And to truly know us, you have to know this. Are you absolutely sure you want to know about us. The real us?"

"Edward," Bella grabbed his hands in hers, "Whatever it is that you're worried about, I can handle. I want to know."


	2. Bruises

_3 Years Earlier_

Carlisle Cullen drove, the now all too familiar way, to the Forks County Court house. It had been the same routine all week. Drive to court. Plead more of their case. Drive home to the now empty, lifeless house. He never knew custody battles could take this long. Then again, he never knew that anyone would try to take the children away. No, not ever. In his thirty years of living, he had never expected fatherhood to be ripped out from underneath him. Those children. His children. _Their _children. They had been, and if Carlisle had any say in it, would continue to be, their entire life. He turned his head to the right, seeing his wife staring out the window.

Despondent. If he could pick a word to describe her this past month, that would it. Esme had always longed to be a mother and once again she was a mother without a child to love. Her normally free flowing caramel curls were tucked up in a neat twist at the back of her head. _Look polished _their lawyer had told them. _Being so young you're already at a disadvantage, try to make yourselves seem older, more mature. _Mature. Carlisle scoffed at the word. He had just celebrated his thirtieth birthday, the week before Child Protective Service came to take then children. He had always thought thirty to be old, now this man they had hired was telling him he was _too young. _

Carlisle sighed, perhaps he was. Not many men had prominent medical careers, like his, while still in their twenties, nor had they been so blessed to care for a troubled group of teenagers, as he had. And they most certainly did not have wives as understanding, as caring, as loving, as Esme had been when they started this long journey together. If you would have asked Carlisle seven years ago if he believed in souls mates, he would have laughed in your face. But, that was the Carlisle Cullen who hadn't yet met the beautiful Esme Platt.

Yes it was true, when the two had first encountered each other, her last name had been Evenson. She had been married, but they certainly did not start their relationship then. Even though Charles's lawyer had tried to poke holes in their timeline. Carlisle knew for a fact that when he met his now wife, again, she was absolutely single, and absolutely better off without her ass of an ex-husband. For how could he have been in a relationship with someone who he hadn't seen in over three years? Although Carlisle knew what had happened to her in those years since their first meeting, it was often something he tried to block out. The blond man smiled, he could still remember seeing Esme again, happy, carefree, the way she wanted to be seen.

Their friend Carmen, who had been a key witness in defending their truth against Charles's lawyers, had been the person to bring the pair back together. Carlisle could play that day back in his mind on command. It was forever engrained in his memory.

Carlisle leaned against the nurses' station, night shifts were always the worst. He could not wait for this second year of residency to be over. To have a little more seniority in this hospital would be nice for a change, perhaps then his colleagues would start taking him more seriously. Then again, Carlisle doubted that would ever happen, since he was three to four years their junior. His late stepfather had always encouraged him, telling him that being bright was a good thing, but truly, even as adults it was a sure fire way to be bullied or disrespected. He had finished his undergraduate degree a few weeks shy of his twentieth birthday, and immediately jumped into the world of medicine. Soon after he completed his four year medical program in three. In spite of it all, he chose to believe that his gifted intelligence and unwavering drive would eventually pay off. They had too. This career was for more than just him, it was for his family. However, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to give up and go to bed.

"Carlisle!" Carmen's slight Spanish accent, caused him to stir, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well," he yawned, turning to his friend and colleague, "I'm just finishing up my shift, so sleeping."

"Dear, do you think you could forgo your nap just one night and come out with us?" she batted her thick eyelashes, "It might be good for you!"

The blond arched his brow, staring at her skeptically, "What's the catch?"

"Why do you always assume there's a catch," her brown eyes rolled back into her head.

"Carmen."

"Fine, I was trying to casually set you up!" Carmen finally blurted out, "You're always by yourself!"

"How many times do I have to tell…" Carlisle shook his head.

"It's different this time," she sighed, gripping his arm lightly, "We would be in a group. And I know her, very well. She's my oldest friend. And she recently gotten out of a very loveless marriage and her faith in men is completely gone…"

"Gee, thanks?" the young doctor furrowed his brow.

"Let me finish!" the brunette smacked his chest, "I want her to know that good men still exist. And besides my own fiancé, you, Carlisle Cullen, are the best man I know. So what do you say?"

He groaned, "Oh Carmen, I don't know. You know I have a lot to think about when it comes to dating."

"Don't be a fuddy duddy, just say yes! I promise she's worth it. And I promise she isn't interested just because you're a doctor," Carmen smiled, her eyes pleading with him.

"Fine!" Carlisle gave in, "But you can't be upset if this doesn't work out."

Later that night as Carlisle entered the bar and took a seat next to some of his colleagues, and scanned the room. He could see neither hide nor hair of his friend or his date for the evening. Perhaps she had felt this encounter was just as awkward, Carmen had said she was a year out of a messy divorce. Maybe he should just leave. As Carlisle stood, he was greeted not only by his friends, but a face forever etched in his past. Esme. She was laughing with Carmen, her head back, and curls swaying as they walked towards him. Carlisle had always been captivated by the betrothed beauty he had assisted about three and a half years prior. Esme had fallen from tree and onto his book bag. Her leg ended up with only a slight fracture, but the day they had spent together was something he could never quite forget. The doctor wondered if she remembered him as fondly as he did her.

Carmen reached for Carlisle's hand, "Esme, this is my friend…"

"Carlisle," Esme interrupted quietly, as a smile stretched a across her face, "It's been a minute."

He blushed. She had remembered, "It has. I see the leg got better."

"Yes," she swallowed nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Life got better."

"Would you…like a drink?" Carlisle tentatively offered her his hand.

"Yes, I would very much like that," Esme accepted his gesture with little reluctance.

The paired headed over to the bar, leaving a dumb founded, yet happy Carmen behind. From that first day Carlisle had met Esme, he had found her incredibly easy to talk to. She had a quiet, yet vivacious personality with creative mind, which differed so greatly from his own introverted demeanor and pragmatic thinking. He didn't know how any man could let go of a woman this stunning inside and out. But, who was he to complain. They spoke casually for just over an hour, their drinks left untouched, their friends left unattended. The longer they were there, the more crowded the bar became. Esme's eyes darted around the room, as she anxiously drummed her fingers against the table.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Carlisle asked, noticing her change in behavior.

"Are you sure?" Esme's soft gaze met his, "I've barely had any of the drink you got me and…"

"Absolutely," he nodded, his hand brushed against her shoulder, "Bars aren't really my scene either."

"Perfect," she cocked her head, with a flirty smirk, "Where did you have in mind?"

The blond shrugged, "Nowhere in particular. I like to walk. And I'm enjoying my time with you. So I assumed we would just keep walking and talking until we stumbled across something worth doing."

A laughed bubbled out of her, "Fair enough. Sometimes no plan is the best plan!"

Carlisle paid their tap and slipped Esme's coat around her shoulders. They bobbed and weaved their way through the crowed bar, until they found themselves on a snow covered sidewalk. Now, in the quiet they spoke more intimately, Carlisle of his residency, and Esme of her current architecture master's program. Although she didn't share too many details of her divorce, he could glean that it wasn't a healthy or fulfilling marriage. They talked about dating and how neither of them truly wanted to come tonight and only did so please Carmen. Carlisle phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Speak of the devil," he chuckled pulling out his phone, "She's wondering where we've run off to?"

"That doesn't sound like Carmen," the caramel haired beauty arched her brow.

"Well, I was trying to be nice," Carlisle chuckled, "She actually said and I quote, 'For the love of God Carlisle, my best friend is not a onetime shag. Bring her back here this instant!'"

"She didn't!" Esme raised her hand to her mouth, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Here, see for yourself!" He handed her his phone, "Think of something witty to text back!"

She scanned over the message, shaking her head, "Good gracious Carmen, just for that, no response is your response."

"Bold move, risking _my_ life and all," the doctor playfully bumped her elbow with his.

"Bold of her to think I'd go home with you," she handed his phone back to him.

"Bold of her to assume I'd be rude enough to suggest _that_ on a first date," Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Only Carmen."

"Oh," Esme arched her brow, "We've moved from blind date to first date, now have we?"

"Well, I don't think we can consider this a blind date, having met before," he reached his hand out for hers, "What do you say?"

"Ah, very true. First date it is then," she laced her fingers with his, "Then since this is a first date, may I be so bold to ask who the little boy on your phone screen is?"

A wide, proud smile, spread across Carlisle's face, "That is the light of my life, my incredible nephew, Edward. It was taken at one of our baseball games. He plays, and I help coach when I can. He's a fantastic athlete and one talented little pianist. The boy got straight A's on his last report card too! Edward is very mature for a boy of 10 years old…" He glanced at his date, whose eyes were locked on him, "I'm sorry, I could go on for hours."

"Don't apologize," Esme grinned, "I think it's fantastic you're so involved with his life, and with being so busy with work too. He's one lucky young man, most uncles aren't like you."

"Well" his tone softened, "I need to be. His father passed away before he was even born. An accident overseas. So I guess I've always felt like I should step up and help my sister, even more so now that she's sick."

"Carlisle," she stopped walking, taking his hand in both of hers, "I'm so sorry. Will she…get better?"

The doctor pursed his lips and shook his head, "No. Elizabeth's cancer is terminal. I'd say she's got a year, maybe two, left."

Her breath was shaky, "And what will happen to Edward?"

"Well," he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Edward will come to stay with me. My sister's will states that I'm to be his legal guardian. It's why I've worked so hard. She's been sick for so long, and I just want to give him every opportunity possible. His life is hard enough right now with only one sick parent, I can't imagine how lost he'll be without both of them…"

Carlisle voice cracked as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to turn away from his date, clearly embarrassed, but she had other plans. Suddenly, the doctor felt two slender arms wrapping him in an embrace. Esme held him tightly, as his arms stayed stiffly at his side. A hug. The most wholesome hug he had ever experienced. Slowly, Carlisle lifted his arms, returning her kind gesture, his head rested gently on hers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "Your first date after your divorce, and you end up with someone who can't stop talking about his own personal…"

Her hazel eyes met his gaze, "Life isn't supposed to be perfect Carlisle, in fact it rarely is. And most of the time it never works out how we plan. But, never apologize for sharing your life with others. We all have bruises," she paused for a moment, "Perhaps I could share some of mine on our next date."

"You'd like to go on another date…" Carlisle's mouth gaped slightly, "Are you sure? Like really sure?"

"Yes, I'd really, _really, _like to," Esme pulled away, taking his hand in her own again.

Esme had been right, everyone had bruises, old wounds, and healing scars. And she and their children had been no exception to life's pains. All Carlisle could hope was that this trail would be just that, a pain that they all had to get through. Something they could all heal from together. Then again, healing together was difficult when they weren't allowed to see the children. It was difficult enough to not have them around, but today would be the worst. Although Esme and Carlisle had begged and pleaded to not put them on the stand, both lawyers thought otherwise. Who knew the questions they would ask the children and what sort of past trauma it would bring up. They couldn't speak to them, or hold their hands, or dry their tears. No, that would be considered influencing them, and that would not play to their favor. He turned to wife as he parked the car, her eyes hadn't moved since the drive started. If Esme and Carlisle could get through today, then they could get through anything.

_Present Day_

"Edward," Bella blinked a few times, trying not to cry, "About your dad…your mom…"

"Bella," he took her hand in his, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Sometimes these things just happen in life. I consider myself one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky?" she shook her head, "You lost both your parents."

"I know, but I've never lacked people who loved me. And that's important to note as we continue," he stifled his breath, "Our story ends well, but we've all had our trials along the way. And most aren't pretty and some…some seem unbelievable. If this is too much, we can pick it up at another time?"

"No," she rubbed the tears forming in her brown eyes, putting on a brave face, "I absolutely want to continue. I want to know what happened to Esme in those three years before she met Carlisle."

"We'll get to Esme soon enough," he pursed his lip, the sadness in his eyes was apparent, "But to fully understand her story you must first hear about the pasts of her children."

"Ok, who first?" Bella gave him a serious nod.

"Me," Edward smiled lightly, "I was the first to speak at our trial."


	3. He Didn't Have to Be

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I LOVE writing this story, but it can drain me emotionally. So, in short, thank you for waiting and hanging on!**

_3 Years Earlier _

It had been a long couple weeks, the longest in his short fourteen, almost fifteen, years of life. Edward sighed looking at all of his 'siblings' in the tiny room the court had put them in. This had been normal for the others, going an extended period of time without a parent or guardian to love them. But, for the copper haired boy, this was a first. Never in his entire existence had he known the fear of being ripped from his still living parents, of being placed in a different home than the people who had been raising, or assisted in raising you. Edward's life was far from perfect, but even now as he was trapped between the life he had always known and the unknown, he knew one thing for sure. Carlisle and Esme loved him.

The lady that the court provided to be their glorified babysitter walked into the closet they called room and motioned for the group to follow. Edward was the first to move, he wanted to get this over with. Alice quickly gripped his fingers. From the moment she joined the family, the two had always been close. The young man turn back, and noticed that her other hand was secured in Jasper's. He had always been there for Alice, but they had become especially close due to recent events. Rosalie, walked with her head down, and arms folded across her chest. She was always trying to make herself seem smaller, and slink out of the room like cat. Perhaps that was one of the many reasons Carlisle had nicknamed her Kitty. At the back, Emmett's looming presence overshadowed them like a protective shield.

The doors to the court room swung open and a wave of calm washed over Edward as he saw Carlisle and Esme sitting at the front table. The lady who was leading them in had warned them that they wouldn't be able to embrace them, or speak with them, or even make eye contact with them. However, just knowing they were close made a world of difference. The five teenagers were then ushered into a pew right behind them. Edward watched as Esme's body stiffened, forcing herself not to turn around, but failing miserably as her shoulders began to shake. Carlisle's hand moved from the small of her back to the top of her knee. He squeezed it in that gentle, reassuring way, which had always helped calm her nervousness.

Edward's eyes darted around his surroundings. Forks County Court House was old, with rich pine wood walls. At the table adjacent to Carlisle and Esme's, was her ex-husband and harbinger of chaos, Charles Evenson and his lawyer, James Caius. He was a young, ruthless, destructive, type of lawyer, who could and would bring up anything and everything to win his case. In defense of Edward's adoptive parents was renowned lawyer, Christopher Marcus. A man of class, upstanding morals, and tactful law practice. He was a friend of Carmen's husband, Eleazar. Edward recalled Eleazar saying that Marcus, as he was known by his friends, never took on a case he couldn't win. This coupled with the fact that Judge Michael Aro, was known to be unbiased and fair, helped the young man to believe that he might actually get to go home that day.

"Who will speak first?" Aro broke the silence in the courtroom, his intense eyes looking at the children.

Without hesitation, Edward stood, knowing full well that he needed to be the first to face the beast that was James Caius. He wanted the lawyer, with his slicked back white blond hair, to try and find fault in his defense of Carlisle and Esme. The copper haired boy, walked confidently to the stand and it was there he saw the faces of his adoptive parents for the first time in a month. And even with tears clouding both their eyes, Edward could feel the pride radiating off of Carlisle and Esme.

"State your name," an officer stepped in front of him.

"Edward Anthony Masen."

"Mr. Masen," a bible was placed in front of him, "Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under the pains and penalties of perjury?"

"I do."

"Edward," a sharp voice echoed in his ear, "How old are you? You're the youngest of this brood, aren't you?"

"I'm fourteen, fifteen in June," the young man, spoke directly to Caius, "I am the youngest, yes."

"Ah, well very brave of you to speak first," he smoothed his hand over his oily hair.

"I'm not speaking first because I'm brave," Edward shook his head, "I'm speaking first because I've known them the longest."

"Really?" Caius's ice blue eyes stared into his own, "How long?"

A smile spread across the boy's face, "Well, Carlisle has been in my life from the moment I took my first breath, he's my uncle. And Esme, while she hasn't been there quite as long, her impact has been just a great."

"A positive impact, no doubt," the lawyer arched his brow.

"Of course, very positive," Edward sighed, "I don't know many uncles who would step up as much as Carlisle. He gave so much of his time to be a positive male figure in my life since I never got the opportunity to know my own father. And his role only increased when my mother got sick…"

"Your mother, she must have been a wonderful woman despite her terminal illness," Caius paused, resting his hand on the wooden bar in front of the boy.

"My mother was incredible, and in spite of her cancer she was the best mother to me," he inhaled sharply, a sadness forming inside his chest.

"Well, obviously Dr. Cullen was the father you never had. But, Edward you had a mother that you knew and loved deeply," those snake eyes danced across the man's face, "Did you ever want another? Did want Mrs. Cullen to be your new mommy?"

The boy bit his lip, "No, I never wanted anyone to replace my own mother. No one could. I knew she was sick. I knew she'd pass and that I would be left in Carlisle's care. Yes, I always pictured my life with just the two of us. And for a long time, I know he did too."

"So, are you saying you were disappointed when your uncle brought home his new love? Were you jealous of his shared attention? Did they neglect you in areas where you hadn't been neglected before?" Caius smirked.

"No, not at all," Edward scoffed, "From the moment I met Esme I knew she was supposed to be here. To be with him. When they left after I first met her, I prayed that she'd stay…"

oOoOo

Ten. Double digits. Practically an adult. Or so little Edward Masen thought as he got ready for his uncle to come over for dinner. Carlisle said he had a surprise for him and the boy could not have been more excited. His mother's brother was always the best gift giver, often knowing exactly what Edward wanted without him even asking. Yes, his uncle did give the most incredible presents, but what his nephew loved most of all was his time.

Edward was no stranger to his mother's illness. In fact he couldn't really remember a time where she wasn't sick. Doctor's appointments, early evenings in bed, and a constantly quiet home had just been considered normal. But, when Uncle Carlisle came over the entire house came to life, including Edward's mother. Elizabeth Cullen-Masen had always shared a special relationship with her baby brother, despite their ten year age difference. He had supported Elizabeth during her pregnancy, through the death of Edward Sr., and was present at the birth of his first and only nephew. So it only made sense that from the moment he was born that Edward also adored Carlisle.

There was a quiet rapping on the front door and Edward sprinted down the stairs, beating his mother to the entry way. Standing in the frame, with two large paper sacks, was Carlisle, but behind him was a woman, the young boy had never met. Elizabeth stepped forward, kissing her brother's cheek. She smiled warmly at the new woman as she ushered them both into the kitchen. After they both put down the groceries, Edward watched his uncle's friend immediately moved towards his mother.

"Elizabeth, it's so nice to finally meet you," she extended her slender hand, "I'm Esme."

"Oh I've heard all about you!" Elizabeth bypassed the formal handshake, embracing her guest in a hug, "I was wondering when he'd finally bring you around. I think you're all he ever talks about."

"Lizzie, please," Carlisle rolled his eyes, as he stocked the refrigerator full of produce.

Esme turned, "And you," she walked towards the bronze haired boy, "You must be Edward."

She looked nice Edward thought as looked her over, from his spot just outside the kitchen doorway. Esme had a lot of thick curly hair and big kind eyes that glittered when she smiled. And she dressed more formally than his mother, wearing dark jeans and sweater with blue and white stripes. However, for the life of him, the young boy couldn't figure out who she was or what she was or what she was doing in his home. She bent down before him and offered him her hand. He furrowed his brow, perhaps he wasn't as grown up as he thought. Suddenly, two strong arms picked Edward up, turning him upside down.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Carlisle spoke seriously, as his nephew laughed, "In all your life I've never known you to be this quiet. Are you sick? Do I need to take you in for a shot?" he flipped the boy right side up, embracing him tightly.

"No! Uncle Carlisle, No! I've got all my boosters!" Edward replied between giggles.

"Oh, so you can speak," the uncle held him close, "I was beginning to worry. But, now that you've regained your power of speech, would you mind greeting my friend?"

He dipped his head, feeling a little guilty that he hadn't said 'hello' to someone his uncle considered a friend. Edward stuck out his hand this time, "Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Masen. I'm ten. And mom says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. But, since you're Carlisle's friend that doesn't make you a stranger."

She smiled that twinkly smile again. A little giggle escaped her lips, as she shook the boy's hand "Well, Hello Edward Anthony Masen, I'm Esme Ann Platt. And your uncle has told me a lot about you."

"Really," he perked up, "Did he tell you what my surprise is?!"

"You're looking at her!" Carlisle gestured grandly in his friend's direction.

"You…you got me a lady?" Edward looked at him in confusion, "Thank…you, Carlisle. She seems like a really nice lady."

Esme rolled her eyes, "Carlisle thinks he's so funny, doesn't he Edward."

"No, buddy, I'm kidding," his uncle set him back on the ground, still chuckling at his own joke "We'll talk more about your present at dinner. I just wanted to know what you thought of my girlfriend."

"Esme is your…girlfriend," Edward sighed, "But, you told me that girl have cooties."

"You get a shot for cooties when you're a doctor," his uncle winked, "But, don't worry, she doesn't have too many. Your mom and I are going to go start up the grill. How about you help Esme here in the kitchen."

Without another word he was all alone with his uncle's new girlfriend. And for a reason he couldn't explain, Esme's smile didn't seem so shiny and she didn't look quite as nice and kind as she did when she first walked in. Uncle Carlisle had been gone a lot recently. Edward had assumed for work, but was he picking Esme over him? Mike Newton's uncle used to do all sorts of cool things with him until he got married and moved away. Would Carlisle move away and forget all about him? It was in that moment Edward decided that he did not, could not, and would not, EVER like Esme.

"While Carlisle was at work, I cut up some fruit and already made a salad," her cheerful voice brought him from his thoughts, "How about you and I get started on dessert? How do chocolate chip cookies sound?"

The boy's eyes lit up. Ok, so he would start disliking her after making cookies. Edward climbed up next to Esme, as they both peered over the recipe deciding that a full bag of chocolate chips sounded way better than a half of one. He had never made cookies from scratch before, but his uncle's new friend seemed more than confident, as she let him stir together all of the ingredients. And by the time dessert was out of the oven, Edward was showing Esme his piano and how well he could play. He had now forgotten all about his choice to not like her. Especially when she offered to play the other part of _Heart and Soul._ It wasn't until they had finished the entire song that Edward noticed his mother leaning against the doorframe with tears in her eyes.

"You ok, momma?" the copper haired boy furrowed his brow. He got up from the bench and reached for her hand.

"Yes, baby," she sniffled, "Never better. I just wanted to let you both know dinner is ready."

Edward scampered down the hall, but when he reached the kitchen doorway he turned back. Esme and his mother hadn't followed. Instead he watched in curiosity as the two women stared at each other with serious concentration. Their lips were moving, but he couldn't hear any of the words. His mother held both of Esme's hands in hers and soon enough she too looked as if she would cry. Girls. Edward shook his head. He would never understand them. He turned into the kitchen catching his uncle with a cookie in hand.

"I _know_ you didn't eat your dinner!" Edward wrinkled his nose pretending to be mad.

"You caught me," Carlisle raised his hands in defense, "Could you forgive me if I told you we were going to a baseball game on Friday?"

"What?! You got tickets!" he ran to hug his uncle, "Can I have the ice cream sundae in the baseball cap!?"

"Of course," his uncle laughed, "Just as long as you don't tell Mom and Esme I was eating cookies before dinner. Deal?!"

"Deal!"

Edward couldn't recall much after hearing about the game. He and his uncle hadn't been to the ballpark all season. And he was literally counting down the days until the weekend. Finally, Friday arrived and Carlisle's car was waiting outside the house when his bus rounded the corner. Edward, who had worn his jersey all day, quickly grabbed his baseball cap from the hook by the front door, and met his uncle in the living room. However, when he got there he realized it was just Carlisle and his mom sitting on the couch. Was Esme not going to the game too? Edward got a little nervous, boyfriends and girlfriends did everything together. Or so Mike Newton told him. Why wasn't she here? Did she not have a good time at dinner? Did he do something to upset her? Did she not like him? Suddenly, the young boy felt guilty for ever saying that he wouldn't like her.

However, he didn't have much time for nervousness because Carlisle was already making his way out to the car. Edward quickly hugged his mother, and ran out to the front seat of the black sedan. Although his thoughts were soon consumed by baseball, some anxiety still lingered in his mind. His uncle got him the ice cream sundae he promised, among many other treats, and of course they had amazing seats in the outfield. They always sat in the outfield, hoping a homerun ball would come flying their way. But, even all of the joy that comes with being at the ballpark couldn't stop Edward from worrying.

"Uncle Carlisle," he finally got up the courage to ask, "Why didn't Esme come? Does she not like me? Did you guys break up?"

"Not like you?" his uncle eyes went wide, "Edward, no. I think she may like you more than she likes me," he chuckled, putting his arm around his nephew's shoulder, "Buddy, she just had to work tonight. And I thought you and I could use a little guy time," he paused, fidgeting with his hands, "But, while we're on the subject. Do you like Esme? And be honest."

Edward thought for a moment, "I mean, she's a little old for me, but I thinks she's great for you," the boy smirked, as his uncle almost shot soda out of his nose from laughing so hard, "No, I like her Carlisle. And I know mom does too."

"Oh does she?" the doctor tried to compose himself, "And how do you know that?"

"Well," the young boy stretched the word, "We may have talked about her after you guys left. We both think she's really pretty, and kind, and smart. But mom said that she hasn't seen _you_ this happy in a long time. She says you smile way more and don't seem so stressed. Then mom said she'd smack you if you messed this up. So, mom likes Esme."

Carlisle nodded, leaning forward. He was silent for a long time, "You know that one day you're going to come stay with me…"

"Yes, I do," he cut him off, as his green eyes fell to his ice cream. He didn't want to think about sad things. Not today, "Bachelors for life," he tried to bring up a joke the two often shared, "No pants and dessert before dinner."

"Yes," his uncle's eyes shared the same sadness as his own, "Edward, I know that's been our plan for…forever. Would you mind if it changed? You see, I'd really like to ask Esme to marry me. But, I want to know your thoughts."

"Well she knows that one day I'd be living with you, right?" he bit his lip, "And she'd be alright with that?"

"Of course! She's known since our first date," Carlisle turned to look him in the eye, "You know you're not something I hide. Ever. Esme knows how important you and your mother are to me," he smiled lightly, "And she tells me that she wants to love you as much as she loves me."

"Well, do you love her?" Edward looked back at him.

"Yes," the blond man nodded his head slowly, "I really love her."

"I think you should do it," the boy smiled a crooked grin, "After mom is gone we're gonna need someone to tell us when to brush our teeth and what pants match with which shirt. And I love you Uncle Carlisle, but unless its hamburgers and hotdogs, you can't cook at all. I think we might need Esme."

Carlisle chuckled lightly, hugging Edward, "Ya, buddy, I think you're right. We do need her."

The next evening Carlisle proposed to Esme, as they walked along the beach in the cool spring air. Edward had just finished his dinner when they came by to tell both him and his mother the good news. They decided to meet up with Carmen and Eleazar for celebratory ice cream and Elizabeth even felt strong enough to go. The copper haired boy felt as if there was nothing more perfect than this very moment. His mom truly enjoying herself despite the pain from the cancer. His uncle, elatedly happy, as he placed a tender kiss on his future wife's forehead. Esme's eyes lovingly gazing at her now fiancé, hardly ever looking away. Carmen crying happily for both of her friends. And Eleazar giving a heartfelt toast, as they raised their cones to the happy couple. Yes, Edward thought. This was what happiness felt like.

The next week, the young boy learned that sometimes happiness is short lived. A mere five days after the engagement, his mother had to be admitted into the hospital. And this time she wouldn't be coming back out. It wasn't until Edward was told that he couldn't visit her that began to crawl into the black hole of sadness that now seemed to be consuming his live. His beloved uncle spent all of his free time of caring for his mom, never leaving her side. Most days when he came home from school, Esme would be sitting and waiting for him. She tried earnestly to bring some type of normalcy to his life. Together they cooked dinner, played catch, tapped on the keys of the piano, and simply learned to live together. At this moment in time, Esme was all he had and he depended on her more than he realized.

Each night she would allow him stay up and wait for Carlisle to come home. His uncle's fiancé would always let the boy hug him first, getting an update on his mother. Hoping, wishing, and praying, that she would come home even though he knew the chance was slim. Then after hearing the not so great news be delivered, Esme would wrap her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. At this point it was routine, and that brought Edward some sense of comfort. Each evening both Carlisle and Esme would take him to bed, tuck him in, and he would fall asleep listening to their muffled conversation downstairs. Normally it was calm and quiet, but tonight he awoke to the sound of arguing. Edward tiptoed downstairs and peaked into the kitchen.

"Carlisle, please think rationally here," Esme's cheerful tone had been replaced by an unusual sharpness, "Her health is declining rapidly. You want her at the wedding. I want her at the wedding. We can just get married in the hospital's chapel so she could be there."

"No," Carlisle said as he sat down at the table, with his head in his hands, "I know Lizzie would both feel horrible about that. It's not what _we _have planned. We've already started working on a wedding for next year. And she _wants_ you to have that wedding. She wants me to be able to give you everything you didn't have. Everything you've always wanted. Everything that he destroyed."

Esme ran her hand over her face before sitting at the kitchen table. Carlisle wouldn't look at her. Edward was terrified, he didn't know what either of them would do without her. His hands began to shake as he held tightly to the door frame. And his nervousness didn't cease until he saw her slender fingers reach for the top of his uncle's hand.

"Hey," her voice was soft, "Look at me. I know you want to be my knight in shining armor and make my wildest dreams come true. But, sometimes things happen and dreams change," he tried to speak, but she raised her hand to stop him, "Sure I _wanted_ to have a big wedding, but that's not what I want anymore. Ask me darling, what I want. And I promise you can give it to me."

"What do you want, my love?" Carlisle smiled slightly, taking her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers.

"I want to marry you in front of all the people who have supported us," Esme blushed, "I want Carmen and Liz to be my bridesmaids. I want Eleazar and Edward to stand up next to you. I want to walk down the aisle in your hospital's chapel and see you standing there, waiting for me. I didn't accept your proposal because I wanted to be a bride. Carlisle, I said yes because I want to be your _wife,"_ her voiced cracked, as single tear rolled down her cheek, "What do you say? Can we do that?"

His uncle looked up at her with red eyes, pulling her into his lap. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, "I love you so much, Esme. What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

She smiled picking up his head in her hands, "And I love you. Never question why fate brought us together, just celebrate that it did. You are more deserving of love than anyone else I know, don't forget that."

At this point worry had gotten the best of poor Edward's young heart. Hot wet tears streamed down his face as he walked into the kitchen. In that moment he didn't care that he might get in trouble for eavesdropping. He needed to be with them. Esme was the first to look up and see his open arms and tearstained face coming towards the couple. Carlisle released the arm that wasn't secured around his fiancé's waist, and pulled Edward into their embrace. That night they all cried. They cried a lot. But, they cried together, wiping the other's tears, holding each other together.

That Friday, Elizabeth's doctors gave her the all clear to attend the small ceremony. Edward spent the wedding sitting with his mother, as she and Carmen got Esme ready in the tiny hospital room. A nurse named Kate offered to come in on her day off to take photos. For the young boy, it was the first time since his mother's hospitalization that he felt joyful. He loved watching his mother laugh as Esme did her make up. And despite her frail figure, Elizabeth slipped into her nicest dress for the occasion. Edward was certainly proud if the way he looked in his Easter suit, suddenly feeling grown up again.

However, no one looked as spectacular as Esme did in the long, flowy, lace dress she and Edward found on sale at Macy's. They had gone in to find a dress shirt for him that matched Carlisle's pale blue button down. For some unknown reason the young boy wandered into the women's section. And there it was, the perfect dress for Esme to wear when she married his uncle. He had to beg her to try it on, but when she did they both smiled excitedly at the dresses perfection and price. 'Don't question fate,' Edward had repeated her own words back to her. He didn't think she could have looked any prettier than she did that day in the department store, but today she was incredibly beautiful. Carmen had pulled part of her hair back and twisted flowers into the braids. Carlisle was going to cry for sure.

"Esme," his mother spoke up as the bride picked up her bouquet, "Who's walking you down the aisle?"

Her hazel eyes went wide, "Oh, I guess I hadn't thought of that," she shrugged, "I guess I'm walking myself."

"I can do it!" Edward raised his hand high, "Pick me!"

"But aren't you going to stand with Eleazar and Carlisle?" Carmen asked.

"Don't worry," that crooked smile played on the boy's face again, "I can do both."

Esme knelt down to his level, just like she had when they first met, "Really Edward? You would give me away?"

He nodded happily, "Of course. It would be my honor!"

Edward was ten years old after all. Almost eleven. Practically an adult. Grown up enough to walk someone down the aisle. But, not too grown up quite yet. He felt excited as he stood by Esme, her arm linked with his. He had grown two inches this past year and that made it much easier for him to hold on to her arm. Edward smiled as Carmen pushed his mother's wheelchair to the altar, it meant it was almost time. Esme looked down at him as the doors to the chapel opened again. As they took that first step forward, he immediately saw his uncle's face. Carlisle had the biggest grin, stretching from ear to ear, as his eyes watered with happy tears. He then turned his attention to his almost aunt, she was already wiping her cheeks, smiling right back at her future husband. And before he knew it they had reached the front.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the preacher asked.

"Me," Edward responded proudly, "I do!"

Carlisle squeezed his shoulder, as Esme kissed his cheek. Then everything went by in a flash. The ceremony was beautiful and his uncle and aunt were happily married. The few guests that attended had all met in the hospital cafeteria to enjoy a cake that Esme had baked herself. It was that day Edward realized his life was always going to be different and far from perfect. Life was always going to throw him bad pitches and sometimes he would play in the wrong key. But perhaps today was an exception because today felt almost perfect.

oOoOo

"You see, Mr. Caius," Edward turned to the man who was currently throwing him that metaphorical curveball, "My mother passed two days after Carlisle and Esme were married because she was finally able to let go. She's wasn't just worried about leaving me, but her brother too. The day she saw Esme and me playing the piano together, that was the moment she realized both of us would be safe with her."

"That doesn't answer my question Mr. Masen," the blonde devil responded, "Did you want another mother?"

"No, I didn't _want_ another mother," the copper haired young man shook his head, "But, my mother knew I would _need_ another. Carlisle was always the father he didn't have to be, but it wasn't him who held me when my mother died. It was Esme. She held us both. That woman made sure neither of us succumbed to the sadness we both felt. Esme gave us both a sense of normalcy. She loved us through our grief, which was something we couldn't have done just the two of us. And my mother knew that. So, in conclusion, Mr. Caius," he spat, "If your client gets what he wants, you will not only be ripping me away from the only father figure I have ever known, but you also drag up every feeling I felt when my mother died. Because you would be taking away the only woman she trusted to care for the most important men in her life. They are my parents and refuse to let you, her ex-husband, or this court tell me otherwise. I am finished."

_Present Day_

"What did that asshole lawyer say next," Bella's eyes went wide.

"Nothing," Edward snickered, "I got off the stand. I wasn't going to let him twist my words."

"I don't care what you say," her brown eyes looked into his green ones, "You were brave to go up first. You were brave to tell that guy off. I don't think I could have done that."

"Of course you could," he ran his thumb across her knuckles, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Bella."

She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "So, how long was it just the three of you?"

"Only a few months," he smiled, "Rose and Emmett were a part of the family before they had been together a year."

"Jeez," Bella's mouth hung open, "Three kids and not even married a year. That's…that's a lot."

"Married? Oh no," Edward chuckled, "They had only been together a year. They'd been married five… six months tops."

"How long did they date before they were engaged?" her mouth hung open.

"Sevenish months," he smirked. The he paused, looking her over in admiration, "Carlisle says when you know, you know. He knew the moment he met Esme, one day she would be his wife. Keep in mind she was already married when they first encountered each other. Love at first sight."

She caught his loving gaze and bit her lip, "Do you believe in that sort of stuff?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, I do. I didn't used to. Carlisle didn't until he met Esme. I didn't until I met you."

The heat in her already flushed cheeks began to burn again, "Ok, Romeo," she giggled, "Let's keep going. Who went next?"

"Alice," he nodded solemnly.


End file.
